


The Great Easter Hunt - Big Pretzel 2018

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 15:23:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: Anything that crawls out of the TV and creeps around your house needs to die, especially red eyed rabbits that cluck like chickens, even if your brother tries to tell you that you’re stoned on pain meds and hallucinating.





	The Great Easter Hunt - Big Pretzel 2018

**Author's Note:**

> Illustration created for the Big Pretzel 2019 story, [The Great Easter Hunt](https://dragonflybeach.livejournal.com/32763.html), by Dragonflybeach. check it out!


End file.
